fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naia
Naia is the Etherian Goddess of Starlight and Mystery and the creator of the Yazatas, angel-like beings that serve her in the Court of Starlight. She is the patron goddess of the Fraxina Principality. Naia is referenced multiple times by Isabella Erodan, a Dragon Ranked Student at Lexida Academy as she is a follower of Memento Mori. History Naia came shortly after Arkados after the Sundering of Ethermateria, born from the Primordial Embodiment of Magic. She is considered to be the younger sister of the Four Chief Gods of Etheria. At some point, she created her own universe within Prima known as the Court of Starlight where she reigns over with her Yazatas. About 150 years before the start of the series, Naia began her war against her older sister Eltariel and was aided by her other sister, Akasha. The war would continue to ravage the entirety of Etheria and Primus until the birth of the Ever-Being, Razdan. Appearance Naia, despite her age, looks like an extremely young girl. She has long silky blonde hair that sparkles brightly like the stars she rules. Her eyes are as blue as the daytime sky and shift to violet during the nighttime. If one were to look into her eyes at night, they would witness the entirety of space. She wears a black dress with white and orange ribbons as well as a black hat. Personality Naia is a gentle and shy goddess. She is well-loved by her followers within Fraxina and Isabella describes her as "the only Goddess who gives a damn about us mere mortals". Naia is known to send her Yazatas out to answer the prayers of those in Fraxina. However, Naia does not give answered prayers away for free. She judges the worth of the prayers she receives and answers the one she deems needs her attention the most. Due to her having the most, her older sister, Eltariel, is often jealous of her, leading Eterion and Akasha to step in anytime Eltariel tries to hurt her. Such incidents hurt Naia as she adores and loves Eltariel. Like the rest of the Gods, Naia tends to get bored and leaves her work to her Yazatas to go out and explore Etheria under a disguise. She has a good relationship with her chief priest, Caelus Aspirus, and his girlfried, Yoshino Blake. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: Fraxina Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Answering prayers, spending time with her big sis Akasha Dislikes: People who try to use her as a way to gain power (She smites them) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Walking among the mortals in Fraxina Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: I don't own this song Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B Name: Naia, The Starlight Goddess, Goddess of Mystery Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Etherian Goddess, Goddess of Starlight and Mystery Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Naia can control and manipulate the concept of Mystery.), Dimensional Travel, Large Size (Type 6), Flight, Shapeshifting, Acausality (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Star Manipulation (As the Goddess of Starlight, Naia can control and manipulate stars and starlight to use in combat. Naia can also create miniature stars that she can use to destroy an entire continent at its lowest.), Heat Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire and Air), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Naia can control the laws of her personal domain), Creation (Naia created a race of angel-like beings called the Yazatas.), Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Magic, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, High Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Naia, as a major Goddess, is comparable to other major gods such as Arkados and Nefertari. Naia created her own universe within Prima which is an infinitely layered 5-D construct that is the home of the Etherian Gods. Naia, in the past, destroyed Torgan's realm in a fit of rage after he tried to send his own followers to subjugate Fraxina.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Keys to Eternity Intelligence: Immensely High (Naia is an extremely intelligent goddess that managed to keep her and her followers out of Eltariel's war against the Skywatch. She outwitted Torgan, the God of War, in their short war thousands of years ago before she destroyed his personal domain, forcing him to rebuild it.) Weaknesses: God-Slaying Weapons Key: Naia Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Children Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users